Angel With A Shotgun and A Crossbow
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: What if Daryl Dixon had a daughter? she died in the beginning of the Apocalypse or so Daryl thought. Meet Angel Marie Dixon. Angel was Twelve when the apocalypse started and now she's fifteen and is looking for her father. What if she finds him and falls in love with a boy in her father's group? M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Angel Marie Dixon. I have blond hair that reaches my butt, I have one blue eye and one green eye. I am 5' 4'' and I am fifteen years old and I have been on my own going on two years now. My Uncle and My father might be the only living family I have left. But I wouldn't know, I haven't seen them sense the beginning of the apocalypse.  
>I walked thought my dad's old apartment thinking about when Dad, uncle Merle, and I split up.<p>

(flash back)  
><em> "Daddy, what's happening?" I asked as we ran out of my school.<em>  
><em> "Somethin' bad is happenin' baby." Dad said picking me up so we could move though the crowed better.<em>  
><em> "What is it Dad?" I asked.<em>  
><em> "Lil' 'A', you 'member those Zombie movies we would watch when yer Dad was at work?" Uncle Merle asked and I nodded.<em>  
><em> "Well, 'ta Zombies are real." Merle said.<em>  
><em> "Wait, you let my daughter watch WHAT?" Dad yelled at Merle.<em>  
><em> "We stay together right?" I asked as Dad and Merle ran to the car.<em>  
><em> "Always." dad said and just then something tripped Dad and we fell to the ground. As people ran past us I tried to get up but people kept stepping on me<em>  
><em> "Daddy help me!" I cried but Dad or uncle Merle didn't come. I managed to push myself up and I ran and ran until I got home.<em>  
>(end)<p>

I sighed. Three years I have been alone. Three years and I have gave up any hope of seeing my father or uncle again. I don't even know why I am still in this place. It's not like he would ever come back home. I looked at a photo of Dad, Merle, and I.  
>I then made up my mind. I am going to find them. Or at least try.<br>I threw on a black tank-top, black jeans, black boots with a 3'' heal, a black cowboy hat, and Dad's black leather jacket with angel wings on the back. I grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun and one of Dad's crossbows. I put a dagger in my left boot and a "baby Browning" in my right one. I put supplies into my black backpack (food, water, fire starter, extra ammo, etc.) and headed out in search of my father Daryl Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my oc's. Also I may not go along the series fully.

* * *

><p>I walked to Dad's old Harley. It was all black except for the angel wings Dad and I drew on each side (though mine looked more like an ass then angel wings). I put my helmet on and started the bike up and drove out-of-town.<br>I stopped at a Walgreens and pulled out my crossbow as I got off the bike. I walked up to the door and noticed a bell and I kicked it. A Walker appeared and I put an arrow through it's head. I walked into the store, not letting my guard down. I put another arrow into a zombie's head when it came around a corner and started running down the aisle.  
>I started throwing things into a bag but froze when I heard the click of a gun. I gripped my loaded bow and quickly turned and pointed my bow at the man behind me and I almost dropped my bow. There stood a middle-aged man I don't know and my Dad.<br>I dropped my bow, kicked tit towards Dad and said. "I mean you no harm. I was just looking for my father and had to stop for supplies."  
>The man smiled slightly and said. "What's your name and your father's? Maybe we know him."<br>I looked at Dad and said. "My name is Angel Marie Dixon. You know my father, yer standin next ta him."  
>"A-Angel?!" Dad pulled me to him, "I can't believe you're alright. I thought you were dead!" I hugged him. I can't believe I found my Dad.<br>"I missed you." I whispered.  
>Dad and I pulled apart and Dad turned to the man. "Rick, she's comin' wit us." the man-Rick smiled and said.<br>"Of course."  
>We walked to the store's parking lot where we met several people. One of which I noticed was messing with Dad's bike.<br>"Hey, china man, keep yer hands off of ta' bike!" I said and the Chinese man stood.  
>"I'm Korean, not Chinese. Who are you?" He said, glaring at me.<br>Dad stepped in front of me and said. "She's ma' girl, China Man."  
>"Sorry Daryl I didn't know." China Man said.<br>"Alright, enough. Let's get back home." Rick said, handing my bow back. I took it and got onto the Harley.  
>"How do ya' know how ta drive that?" I looked at dad and smiled.<br>"Lets jus say Uncle Merle's hot wirin' lesson came in handy. Lots o' practice." I said, starting up the bike. I followed the car and Dad drove a bike next to me. He smiled and I returned it. I couldn't believe _what_ my new home is…  
>A prison<p>

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my oc's. Also I may not go along the series fully.

* * *

><p>We pulled into the courtyard and the large gate closed behind us. I parked next to Dad.<br>"Here." I said, handing the keys to Dad.  
>"Keep it." he said handing the keys back to me.<br>We got off our bikes and walked to the car.  
>"'Ere 'elp me wit ta' supplies, t'en ya can meet ta others." Dad said and I nodded, taking several bags.<br>"Yer strong girl." Dad commented, making me laugh.  
>"Have ta be if ya wanna survive." I said as I followed Dad into a large dining room. Dad looked at me and I saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Aw man now I know I am in trouble. Dad lunged, knocking me to the ground, and started tickling.<br>"No! Stop it!" I shrieked.  
>"Do you give up?" Dad asked, laughing.<br>"No! Never!" I shrieked, laughing.  
>"Then I won't stop." he laughed.<br>"Alright! You are the best Daddy in the whole wide world!" I shrieked. Dad stopped and I laid there panting, my sides hurting from laughing to hard. Dad kissed my forehead and I heard several people laugh and several people "aw".  
>"I didn't know you are a father, Daryl." I looked to see a woman with short hair look at Dad.<br>Dad sighed, helped me up, and said. "Everyone, meet my daughter, Angel. Angel meet Carol…and everyone else."  
>"Hey, Dad, who owns the bike with a ass on the side of it?" I heard a boy ask. I saw a boy about my age wearing a Sheriff's hat, walk up to Rick.<br>"That's Dad's bike." I said, pointing my thumb towards Dad  
>"Nuh uh. It's your bike now." Dad said.<br>"Did you give it to me because the angel wings suck? I was only four!" I said.  
>"You drew a very good picture of an ass for being four." Dad grinned and I glared.<br>"Daaaaaad!" I groaned and he just laughed. I glared at dad and he returned it  
>"She's a female Daryl, we are all going to die!" Dad and I turned to the voice<br>"Shut up China Man!" we yelled. Dad and I then started wrestling.  
>Rick turned to the china man. "I think you are right Glenn. We do have another Daryl. But we should have suspected that the moment we knew she is Daryl's kid." Dad and I paid little to no attention to him<br>"She doesn't look anything like Daryl." Glenn said and I piped up.  
>"I look more like my mama, but I got Dad's personality."<br>"That explains a lot." the boy snapped before turning to Rick, "Really Dad? The last thing we need is another Daryl. Besides we are having enough problems as it is with supplies."  
>Dad Put me in a headlock and turned to Rick and the kid.<br>"Carl shush," Rick said to the boy before turning to Dad. "Daryl, Carl has a point about our shortage of supplies; if we allow her to say how are we going to keep up with an extra mouth to feed?"  
>I stepped forward and said. "I can help with whatever needs done if you allow me to stay, but however, I would like a vote on whether I stay or go."<br>Rick nodded and turned towards the others. "Raise your hand if you want her to stay." Rick said. Dad, Glenn, a young woman next to Glenn, and an older man with white hair raised their hands.  
>"To leave?" Everyone but Dad, Glen, the woman, the older man, and Rick raised their hands. Looks like I am leaving.<br>"A-alright," My voice cracked as I turned to Dad, "Be safe."  
>I went to grab my bag but Dad grabbed my arm. "I am not letting you leave. I am not losing you again." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I said. "They need you. Stay here. We will be together again someday. But apparently it's not today." I pulled my arm from Dad's grasp, grabbed my bag, and ran out to my bike. I started it and Carl opened the gate for me. I drove out not knowing were I am going to go now.<p>

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my oc's. Also I may not go along the series fully.

* * *

><p>Not too far from the Prison I was hit by something, making me crash. I hit the ground hard and rolled. My entire body ached but my leg was unbearable. I looked at my leg and groaned. I could see a handle of a knife sticking out of my thigh. I got up and didn't pull it out yet. The knife kept the blood in for the time being. I knew with walking on my leg will cause it to start bleeding but I trudged on anyway. I saw a perfect tree for me to stay in for rest of the day and the night. As I climbed I broke the previous branch off. Once I got to a large branch, large enough for me to sit on and not fall off.<br>I remembered something I read from a book I had read a few years ago. I grabbed a rope out of my bag and tied it around the tree and myself. I groaned when I heard groaning and growling. I looked down. They can't climb up because there are no braches. That also means I will have to find another way down.

(With Daryl and the others)

"I'm leavin'!" Daryl yelled as he grabbed his bag and keys.  
>"Daryl, be rational about this." Hershel said.<br>"Why should I? Ma girl is out t'ere alone! I am not letting a Walker get 'er!" Daryl yelled, getting on his bike.  
>"Daryl! Look, I am sorry we sent her away and I don't care what the group wants, we are bringing her back. It will be you, Glenn, Hershel, Maggie, Carl, and I." Rick said, trying to catch his breath.<br>"Let's get going then." Daryl said, starting the bike. He waited for the others at the gate. When the others drove behind him, Carol opened and closed the gate. Daryl stopped the bike when he saw Angel's bike laying in the middle of the road. Daryl cut the engine, got off, and walked over to the downed bike. He saw a blood trail. He bent down to look at it. It's not coagulated (which happens after death) so he knew it's not walker blood. So that means Angel is injured. Daryl readied his weapons and turned to the others.  
>"She's injured so she can't have gone far."<br>"Daryl…What if she was bitten? What are you going to do then?" Maggie asked.  
>"I am going to spend what little time she has with her. T'en when she…dies, I'll keep her from walking" Daryl said.<br>"What if she's already a walker?" Carl asked.  
>"Then…I'll do what I have ta." Daryl said, walking into the woods with the others following. Daryl kept an eye out for walker but found none; at least until he reached a large tree. There are a small heard walkers in front of the tree trying to get something. Daryl looked up and his eyes widened. Angel was barely hanging onto the branch of the tree. Quickly Glenn, Maggie, Rick, Carl, and Daryl quickly took care of the walkers. Daryl ran under Angel, held out his arms and said.<br>"Angel! Angel, let go, I'll catch you!"

(Back with Angel)

My leg was bleeding a lot now and it was making the log slippery. I untied the rope so I could make a tourniquet but I slipped. I grabbed the branch and now I am dangling over a horde of… fifteen walkers. As I tried to pull myself up (Which I failed horribly) I heard whizzing of arrows and a bang of guns.  
>"Angel! Angel, let go, I'll catch ya!" Dad? I looked down; sure enough it's Dad.<br>"Dad, go! Walker's can smell blood!" I yelled.  
>"Angel I'll catch ya. Jus' trust me!" I looked at Dad before letting go. A scream tore from my mouth as I fell. Dad caught me and started running out of the forest and to the road. Dad walked to an RV.<br>"Why did ya'll bring an RV?" I asked.  
>"Because we didn't know how long we were going to be gone." Dad said, laying me on the bed in the RV, "Now Sweetheart I want ya ta meet our doctor, Hershel. He'll fix ya up."<br>I looked the man who voted for me to stay. "Nice to meet ya, my name's Angel." I said and he smiled. He grabbed disinfectant, gauze, tape, needle, and a special thread.  
>"This will hurt." Hershel said, gripping the handle of the knife. He pulled and I screamed. I could feel the knife grabbing onto muscle as he tried to pull it out. Sadly it didn't move.<br>"Maggie drive easy. I need Daryl's help to get it out when we get home." Hershel said.

It didn't take long to get back. As soon as the RV stopped, Dad ran in and gently picked me up. I whimpered when he brushed the handle of the knife with his arm.  
>"Shh, sweetheart, I am sorry." Dad said, laying me on a cot.<br>"Daryl I am going to need your help getting the knife out. It keeps catching in there and I am not strong enough to pull it out." Hershel said, setting the supplies down. Dad nodded and came over.  
>"Daryl, when I tell you I want you to pull that knife out. No matter how loud she screams." Hershel said, putting the supplies down.<br>"Now Daryl." Hershel said and Dad nodded, grabbing the knife handle firmly and pulled. A scream tore from me as Dad pulled the knife out. The pain was so bad it knocked me out.

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my oc's. Also I may not go along the series fully.

* * *

><p>I awoke to find myself in a cell. I sat up, my thigh protesting though I ignored it, and looked at the mattress. Someone doubled it up (by taking the mattress off the top bunk and placing it on the bottom bunk on top of the other mattress). I stood, using the top bunk to steady myself. As soon as I let go of the bunk my leg gave out and I fell.<br>"Hey, you alright." I looked at the speaker. Carl. Carl helped me up. I sat on my bed and said. "Yeah, thanks."  
>"Look, I'm sorry for being rude before. So lets start over." Carl said and I grinned<br>"Ma' name is Angel Dixon, daughter of resident badass, Daryl Dixon." I stuck my hand out. Carl grasped it and said.  
>"Carl Grimes, son of ex Sheriff, Rick Grimes." we shook hands and laughed.<br>"Good to see ya up darlin'." I looked to the doorway to see Dad leaning against the doorway.  
>"Hi Daddy." I said and he walked over, carrying some gauze, disinfectant, and Triple Antibiotic. He knelt down and started undoing the bandages. I winced when he pulled the gauze off.<br>"How are ya feelin' sweetheart?" Dad cleaned and re-bandaged my wound.  
>"Like crap, but I'll live." I said and Dad smiled.<br>"Of course ya will. You're jus' like your ole' man." Dad laughed and I noticed Carl leaving. When Dad finished with the bandage he pulled my to his chest.  
>"Ya 'ave no idea 'ow scared I was when I found the blood an' when I found ya hangin' ova walkers. I don't wanna lose ya baby girl." I hugged him and said,<br>"I'm sorry Daddy." He scooped me up and laid down on the bed. I snuggled closer to him and sighed.  
>"Daddy?" I asked.<br>"Yes sweetheart?" Dad asked.  
>"What happened to Uncle Merle?" I asked. He sighed and said.<br>"I'm not sure. He was bein' an ass an' was handcuffed to a roof by Rick. Merle escaped and that's all I know." Dad said.  
>"Sense when was Uncle Merle not an ass?" Dad smacked me upside the head.<br>"Watch ta language. Both Merle an I were a lot meaner sense we lost ya'." Dad said.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Because you are all we had left of family." Dad said.  
>"What happened to Ma? Ya never told me why I grew up without a mother." I said. Dad sighed. I am sure he knew this day would come but he didn't expect it to be this day (or this way)<br>"When yer Mom was having ya, there were some…complications and she gave 'er life so you could live yer's." Dad said. My Mom died for me? I tear slid down my eyes as I laid my head on Dad's shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry." I said.<br>"Honey, it was- and still is- not your fault. Please, don't blame yourself." Dad said and I nodded. I closed my eyes and was quickly pulled into the bliss known as sleep

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my oc's. Also I may not go along the series fully.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Angel." I groaned when someone shook me.<br>"I don't wanna." I groaned.  
>"Ya need ta get somethin' ta eat, baby girl." Dad said.<br>"I'm not hungry." I said.  
>"Daryl, leave her alone. She needs rest to heal. I can make her something if she's hungry later." a woman said.<br>"Did yer pa send ya Maggie?" Dad asked.  
>"Yes. Dad thought you would end up trying to get her up. Dad gave her some pain killer last night while the two of you slept so she's kind of out of it." Maggie said.<br>"Explains why she's so stubborn." Dad said and I laughed.  
>"No. She's stubborn because you're her father. She gets it from you." Maggie said.<br>"Alright! I'm up!" I said, sitting up. Maggie left and Dad knelt down to my height.  
>"Ya wanna come outside?" Dad asked and I nodded and stood, using the bunk a support. Dad put his arm under my right arm and I put my left arm around Dad's neck and he helped me walk down the halls. We were slow because my leg doesn't want pressure on it. Dad carried me down the stairs and the rest of the way outside.<br>Dad set me down and sat next to me.  
>"I-I need to know; when did ya stop lookin' for me?" I asked. Dad sighed.<br>"I didn't. I always kept an eye for ya'. I didn't know if I would find you alive or a…walker." Dad said, though it sounded like he forced himself to say 'Walker'.  
>"If I was a walker…would ya have put me down?" I asked.<br>"Yes." Dad said, "I would but I may cry afterwards though." he whispered.  
>"I don't want ya ta cry ova' me though." I said, rubbing my bandage. It itches horribly.<br>Dad smacked my hand and said. "Stop it. Yer gonna mess up t'at bandage."  
>"But it itches." I whined.<br>"Daryl, we need you to go with us on a run. Hershel needs more supplies and we need more food." Rick said walking over.  
>" 'ight." Dad said.<br>"Hey, Dad, Grandpa Ted's critters are still healthy an if ya let me come we can bring them 'ere an put them in wit ta other livestock." I said and Dad's eyes widened.  
>"Your leg isn't healed yet. Yer stayin' 'ere." Dad said.<br>"bu-" I was cut off by Rick.  
>"Your father is right. We can't let you get hurt worse. If it's alright with Daryl and you would like I can see if Michonne would keep an I on you as you ride one of the horses, if you want. Is that alright with you Daryl?"<br>" 'ight wit me. Bu' be careful." Dad said, helping me up. Rick helped me over to Michonne and the stable. Rick talked to Michonne as I hobbled over to a black Mustang mare.  
>"I see you like this one." I looked at Michonne and nodded.<br>"What's 'er name?" I asked  
>"She don't have one." she said.<br>"Can I name 'er?" I asked and Michonne smiled, nodding.  
>"What are you thinking?" Michonne asked, grabbing the riding equipment.<br>"Flicka" I said.  
>Michonne nodded, helping me get Flicka ready to ride. Michonne got her horse ready and I climbed up on Flicka. We walked around the perimeter for a while until the others came back form the run. Dad got out of the car and I couldn't believe who got out next.<br>_"UNCLE MERLE?!"_

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


End file.
